orpheusstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
What's Your Name?
Requirements: None (Auto initiates at start of the game) {This appears in the requirements: Click Receive and get your rewards!} Script: Nike ''': Hello everyone! I really appreciate you for downloading, installing, and playing Orpheus Story. I am Nike, the Guide, who will accompany you throughout the story! .... Yeah .... I am just a Story Guide ... Who is not that important in a strategy game.... I know...I know...(sobbing) Despite the appearance, this game is a Game, no matter what anyone says. Well... Nonetheless.. Stay Calm Nike... I am going to tell you a very important thing about this game overall. This game goes with a sequence of interesting choices. Well... which means... The game story will change depending on your choices. But... the story doesn't change drastically. Still, the point is, your choices can influence the story slightly. The story will change for sure. By the way, isn't a choice very important to our lives? "Should I brush my teeth after grabbing some food? Or should I grab some food after brushing my teeth?" Well... there are trivial and insignificant choices like this but... You only live once!!! "I am going to spend all my money to buy lottery tickets!!!!!! Don't stop me now!!!!!! I am going to kill myself if I don't win!!!!!" These are the kinds of important choices which can determine your entire life. In addition, among these choices, there will be some choices about relationships. In a complicated relationship, you have to figure out whether there is chemistry and... You have to decide whether or not to ask them out. Now, here is the thing. This game makes you choose such as... the way you attract someone, when you ask them out, and what to say. So, the bottom line is... if you play this game, you will have a good dating sense and... Ta-da! You will become a dating master!!! Hahahahahaha! .... Or you won't... However, according to research, it is obvious that your chance of success in dating can improve. In dating, you have to make quick and witty choices. Dating is difficult; you will get slapped for just one mistake. That is why this game covers the story of the mythical Orpheus, who is the hottest God in Greek mythology. Legend has that Orpheus made just one wrong choice, which made him miss his chance at love. But, think about it. he has a skill that makes him attractive and... a lot of girls want him, even though he does nothing!!!! Can you imagine it?! How unbelieveable!! Hahaha! Oh, I should have asked this first... Have you ever heard about the myth of Orpheus? {CHOICE:} {"Um? Orpheus? I have no idea at all...?"} {"Well... I just heard of his name."} "Um? Orpheus? I have no idea at all...?" Well done! What you just did was make a choice. With this choice, the story goes to nothing of it. Orpheus Mythology The story of Orpheus was very unique in Greek mythology. Ok, here we go! Orpheus was a God of music who was well known for playing the lyre. He was the sone of Calliope, the goddess of epic poetry and one of the nine muse. Orphueus' father was Apollo, who was the god of the sun and music. His mother was a Goddess of great poetry and his father was also the God of music so... He had had a natural talent for music since birth. The painting above is one of Orpheus'. He looks very calm and peaceful while singing to the beautiful nymphs. Wow, those nymphs... they're so beautiful...! Anyway, Orpheus' lyre playing was so lovely and famous, when he started singing and playing, the birds stopped chirping and... the ferocious beasts sat calmly and enjoyed the music. And the trees got up and moved towards the sound of the music, the rocks began to melt and softened with his melody. Every single thing in the world wanted to listen to his music. Because of that, a lot of women loved Orpheus. Whenever and wherever he played, many ladies appeared to see him perform. In fact, he met Eurydice at one of these performances. Eurydice was the most beautiful elf of the forest. As soon as Orpheus saw her, he fell madly in love. Even though he was always surrounded by beautiful women, that was the first time he ever fell in love. However, the hapiness was short-lived... Soon after marrying her, an unfortunate thing happened. Eurydice was being chased by a man named Aristaeus on the Rhodope mountain, where she was bitten by a poisonous snake, which caused her death. Orpheus went to the underworld to save Eurydice. Even the three-headed beast, Cerberus and the coldblooded boatman, Charon could not stop him. Finally, he met Hades, the god of the underworld. Hades and his wife, Persephone, witnessed a bold intruder whose eyes were ablaze with anger and fury. Orpheus began to sing and play the lyre. The song was about how much he loved Eurydice and... that he had come to the underworld to gladly accept his death to be with her. Everybody was touched by that sorrowful song. Even Hades and Persephone shed tears. Therefore, Hades decided to break the rules of the underworld and revive her. However, there was one condition. Orpheus must not look back at her following him, as they leave If he looked back at her, then he would not be able to return to the underworld. Which would mean he would never see her again. Orpheus accepted that condition very gladly and kept it in mind. He only looked forwards on the return journey. However, he accidently {accidentally} made a mistake at the exit of the underworld. He unconciously {unconsciously} looked back, because he thought {they} had already left. Eurydice disappeared back into the underworld without a single word. They reached out, to try to take each other's hands, but it was too late. Orpheus could not even hear her last words. ... Good bye, this is the last... her last words scattered into the air. Orpheus was overcome with grief He really wanted to die; however, even if he died, he could not return to the underworld. He spent all his time singing songs of sadness, foolishness, and pain. Many ladies tried to comfort him but... Broken-hearted Orpheus ignored all of them, he didn't even glance at them. This hurt the self-esteem of the ladies who loved Orpheus They came to him during the festival of Dionysus. They yelled at him "If you want to die, then we will kill you!" and... In a moment of madness, they chopped him into pieces. But Orpheus did not die; his head drifted down the river singing a song with sorrow and pain. Zeus, whose hobbies are making constellations and hitting on ladies, heard of it and he let Orpheus rest in peace and made a constellation of a golden lyre for him. Even Hades could not Zeus' will. Finally, Orpheus was able to meet Eurydice in the underworld again and the myth tells us their love lasted forever. "Well... I just heard of his name." Well done! What you just did was make a choice. With this choice, the story goes to just the name of Orpheus. {Go to Orpheus Mythology} "Of course! Yes! I know him very well!" Well done! What you just did was make a choice. Oh, how surprising! I didn't expect you to know of Orpheus!!! The love story of Orpheus and Eurydice was very touching... Well... do you think it is true? I think there must be more to the story than that. To be honest, I am curious about the secret of his popularity... How about you? So, I've reconstructed the story of Orpheus, with a little twist. I want you to experience the secret of his popularity with women. Which means, you'll become the hottest guy in the myth, Orpheus! So... please read the story carefully and choose wisely! Your choices will determine whether this is the story of a hot stud, or story of the first 25-year-old virgin! The story starts... in a dark deep forest. '''Orpheus: (Sees statue of Eurydice) ....... Nike: In a spooky forest... one man stood in front of an elf who had been turned to stone. He was sweating a lot, like a pig. Frankly speaking, his lie was about to be exposed. Aristaeus: Well... go ahead sir. We are right next to one of the biggest chasms. You know... troops from the underworld will come up soon. Aethalides: We don't have time. Hurry up! Oh my god, Eurydice was turned to stone!!! Orpheus: W...wait... alright... Aristaeus: (Gives the golden lyre) Take it, sir. This is yours. You should know whether it is real of fake. Mwahaha... Sebastian: Oh... that is... the golden lyre!! Carlos: Oh! The golden lyre!! Finally I can listen to Sir Orpheus' music.. Sebastian: Seriously! It'll be like a miracle. Orpheus: Haha... well.. You know.. Nike: Orpheus smiled bitterly at the glittering golden lyre. The authentic golden lyre released cool air and glowed with a soft light as he touched it. The golden lyre is a magical lyre, which can only be played by the one who has the power of Apollo. And the legend was true. No one could play that lyre but Orpheus. The thing is, however, this guy was neither a lord nor Orpheus. He looked very similar to Orpheus, but... he was a completely different person. And so, of coruse, he wasn't able to play the golden lyre. In which case, the curse wouldn't be lifted. This guy hasn't even met Apollo, or other gods. Charlotte: ... This is difficult... Orpheus: ... Charlotte ... Chione: ...... Ha... these two guys... Aristaeus: We really don't have time... How many times do I have to tell you? Calais: That's right, sir. I can feel the darkness coming. Orpheus: No.. Wait.. Give me a second. Nike: Orpheus glanced at Charlotte. She looked like she wanted to say something, but she couldn't. Charlotte: .... (Now I just... began to like you)... Nike: Whether Orpheus heard her talking to herself or not, he looked up to the sky slowly. Now it is time to choose what to do next. Time was running out. His mind flashed back to an event in his past. It was when he came to this country for the first time. (Nike enters) Now, let's look back on this complicated story from the past. Because it is very confusing when you have to make an important choice without any other information. Oh, speaking of you... I haven't asked your name?! You might be a hero who is gonna save the world. Not now but... I can tell you have the chance to become that hero in the future. I mean... a very tiny chance... Anyway, choose the name of hero candidate thoughtfully. {Enter your {MC} name here.} Well done! {MC} Well~ It sounds like ..... a good name ..... Hm! Hmm!! It's good! It is a really good name!!! Anyway, you have just finished a story of the first quest. On the next screen, you can see your dominion, which includes a castle and, on the left, there is a button with a box, which is jiggling. This means there are rewards available for you. This quest is now completed (even though you didn't do any tasks). Once you recieve the reward by clicking the button, the next quest is activated automatically. You should check the main quest, and complete all of it if you can. Rewards such as Resources and Diamonds are pretty considerable... Rewards: 5 Diamonds Mini-Review: Unlike common gods who love with ladies who don't want a god, the god who died because he didn't accept ladies' love... We shed new light on him!! Amazing look-like-mythology-or-not-mythology story will spread out before your eyes!!! Replay Classification Chapter 1, Story 1. Next: Find the Culprit External Links: Wikipedia article on Orpheus Mythology